Freakshow
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: An adventurous gamer ventures out after curfew and comes to meet a few very unlikely and frightening characters. She's been seeing things her entire life, and after near death experience at the hands of Jeff, things just seem to escalate. Obscure has just been given a whole new meaning in her books. Slenderman. Jeff the Killer. OCs. T for language, violence, etc.


**.::1::.**

A girl was walking through the darkness of the street. It was past curfew for her, and now she knew why her father didn't like her out after dark.

It was just... _creepy_.

There was a snarling to her left and she flinched away, eyes flicking about nervously. "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed to herself, staring at a poof of dust in the air._ She could have sworn she'd seen a dog..._ Shaking her head, she tried her iPhone again to get a signal, but there wasn't one on this street. Looking down the way, she noticed what she could assume was a nice looking house, so she went to the door and knocked, intending to use their phone.

The group inside of the house, bumping about in the dim place, froze.

One was frighteningly tall, with long arms and smoky tentacles writhing about him, dressed in a sharp suit. Another, who was up there too (but didn't compare to the first at all), was whiter than snow, with messy black hair and a permanent grin, carved there into his face. The third figure was considerably tall, though still the shortest, and the only female of the group. She wore a leather gas mask, with a red glowing symbol on the front filter.

Slenderman turned and looked at the door, bringing a tentacle forward. The mask-wearing girl moved forward seconds after the appendage did, and pushed up her mask, as if to improve her vision in the darkness.

_The damn red lenses didn't make seeing in the dark any easier than it already was._

Jeff ground his teeth and tripped over his words, about to protest, but ended up retreating a bit further into the house, as if to hide himself from whomever might be at the door.

The door was unlocked and opened, and the mask was completely pulled from the girl's face. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat, beginning to speak. Though, she stopped when she saw the face of the knocker with wide eyes. With a hissed curse, she slammed the door and pursed her lips, kicking the leg of a nearby table and mouthing a swear.

"If she knocks again, you're taking it." she rasped, glancing up at the tall monster, before walking a few paces and turning with crossed arms. She slid the mask down over her face and tapped her foot nervously, almost impatiently. She began to fiddle with the warped blade hanging from her belt; it still dripped of fresh, warm blood.

_Of course nobody answered._

This house was probably abandoned. The girl outside was bouncing nervously on her feet; she looked quickly behind herself as she again heard a growl. This one was particularly _not _canine, though, and she saw something limping at her in the dark. Then the door opened and slammed shut, and that nearly scared her pissless.

"Okay, shit. Nope." Ellie breathed, ducking off of the porch and around the side of the house. Stumbling in the dark, she held her phone in front of her to see by, though it didn't help too much.

Yeah, she was gonna die tonight, she had that sick, wrenching feeling. She'd rather be in the house with the door slammer than the thing breathing heavily at the gate, though, so she would take her chances.

Fumbling at a door handle, it refused, locked from the other side. She got so desperate when she heard jangling chains that she kicked the door handle, and it flew open. It slammed back into a wall and made her cringe.

_That was easy enough_.

Darting inside, she slammed the door shut and sat down on the ground, her back keeping the door shut as she reached up and flipped the bolt into place.

"Shit..." Jeff muttered from the other room, craning his neck around the corner. He glanced back at the mask-wearing girl – who was simply titled 'N' while in the Upper Realm - as she pulled the mask back over her eyes after she wiped the lenses with the sleeve of her jacket. "Whoever was at the door broke in. Looks like we're not the only ones roaming tonight." Slowly, he turned on his heel and took the blade from his pocket. It dripped red, and had stained the front of his hoodie a grotesque colour. "I bet it was Enderman and his bums."

An authoritative and grown up sounding voice bubbled from N's throat, filtered strangely through her mask, "_It was a girl, Jeff. A teenage girl._"

The brunette slapped a hand over her mouth and righted the mask once more. That was irritating. She owed her life to Slenderman, and sadly chose the path of being his proxy. Every moment of the past year was filled with regret. He could damn well speak on his own telepathically and through static (it gave her a headache, but it was better than being completely mute), but it was 'more convenient' voicing himself via proxy. "Warn me next time you do that, " she mumbled, trying to swallow the fear that had arisen.

_She knew the girl that had come to the door._

The back door was being torndown. _Torn the fuck down_ – it was definitely something to grasp - and Ellie was trying to hold it closed with her back.

_Not the best plan in the world._

With a scream she lunged away, and grabbed the first thing she touched - a mop. _Like that would do much fucking use._ Backing away, the door burst open, but she wasn't there to say hi. Running down the hall, she turned and began walking backward, the mop held at ready as she watched the room warily to see if the thing was coming after her. She could hear it banging around, and her palms were sweating.

At the same time she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, ending up in another room, and she brushed against someone. Immediately she froze, and started muttering to herself that if she made it out of there alive she was finally going to find a girlfriend.

Jeff chuckled and looked down at the girl as she stumbled blindly into the room. He brought up his knife, a hand going to the girl's neck to hold her in place. He gave a wicked look and moved quickly; just as he brought the knife down, N's muffled, and quite metallic, proxy voice caught him off guard. "_Jeffrey_." It was domineering, and he knew what shit he could get into if he didn't stop at that.

Slendy was completely serious, and even though he didn't take a damn word N spoke seriously, he knew he had to listen when it was _that_ voice.

The blade barely cut into the girl's shoulder as Jeff stopped himself. He really wanted to slaughter her, but... orders were orders.

Slenderman stood several feet behind Jeff, long arms folded. N stood several more behind him, the gentle red glow from the front respirator of her gas mask the only real illumination in the room. She fidgeted nervously and cleared her throat, hoping that the girl wouldn't realise her identity. Eyes weren't much, but it could make a difference.

"I swear to anyone I will hit you with my mop." Ellie gasped as she felt a _hand _on her neck. Then the blade touched her skin, and as he paused, she ducked away into a defensive position, the mop ready to smack anyone in reach. "Who are you lot?" She demanded. "Are you with the mooseman in the other room?" She looked nervously between the three.

_Okay, Slenderman and Jeff the killer and a weirdo in a gas mask. _

Blinking hard, she resisted the urge to faint. "Shit, man. I hope I didn't get hit by a car or something."

_It would explain the nightmare, that's for sure._

It was sad, but she was honestly hoping that, that was what was going on. It was all just a really bad dream. One that was fucked up beyond belief. How would she even think this shit up?

"Mooseman?" Jeff echoed, making a face the best he could. Who was this mooseman motherfucker she spoke of? He dropped his hand and looked over his shoulder at his boss and companion. He hadn't a fucking clue to what this strange human was speaking of.

Slenderman drummed his fingers on his arm for a moment, before voicing himself through N again. "_You don't seem to be suffering from any trauma..._" Then N coughed and cleared her throat.

"Who's 'mooseman?' Something... chasing you?" it was her own voice this time, and she spoke quietly, though the metally rattle the respirator gave her voice didn't indicate it at all, if not projecting her words.

"Bro, I'm a gamer. I've already been traumatized past the point of no return." Ellie replied warily, the mop still held up. Flinching, she looked quickly over her shoulder. "It was. It followed me from the street." Glancing at the three suspiciously, she scowled. "I tried to come in but someone slammed the door on me." She narrowed her eyes. "It must have been scared off by you lot."

"Well, we're not exactly the friendliest bunch either." Jeff said, crossing his arms. "Take a look in the kitchen if you don't believe me." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the opposite direction, in which said room was in.

In there, a couple lay dead.

The ratty outside of the house betrayed the inside completely. It was magnificent, and the owners of the place were rich and cushioned. They lived lushly, a newly married, and very rich life, and didn't expect a thing when the three came in and painted those fancy white cabinets and tapestries with their blood. It was literally pooled on the wood floor and smeared over the counters and inside their two wine glasses. By the work of N's thumbs, their eyes had been gouged out and contained.

It was simply a sick work of art.

Glancing to the side, Ellie sucked her breath in. "Oh." she whispered. "_Oh_." She blinked, and stood up straight, resting the mop on her shoulder as she rubbed said shoulder with her free hand.

For some reason she was inclined to believe him and not go check it out. So she could either go get slashed to death by Mooseman, or get slashed to death by Jeff, have her insides pulled out by Slenderman, or have a door slammed in her face by the mask. She scowled at the last one.

"Where do you get off of it? Murdering people is just for shits and giggles?" She shook her head. "God, I am going to die tonight, I just know it."

"We... have reasons. And assignments. But it's more or less for the hell of it." Jeff explained lightly, waving a hand nonchalantly. He rolled his neck, before looking back to the girl sinisterly, readying his blade to really cut her this time. "It's about time for you to go to sleep,_ isn't it_? Curfew for this area was hours ago; no one in their right mind would be out this late. _There are monsters out._"

Flinching, she gripped the mop like a bat. "Oh? Did your momma tell you that? Got a bed time, Jeffy?" She scoffed. "Come at me, bro. I'm an expert at smacking people."

"She's really asking for it.." N muttered bitterly from behind her mask, folding her arms as she pulled the warped dagger from her belt, twirling it lightly. She felt apprehensive, but couldn't do a damn thing about it. If she interfered, Jeff would cut her too. He didn't like her, so he wouldn't give a damn.

Jeff simply laughed. As it droned out, the pitch changed and it became more crazed. He raised his blade and leaned in, murmuring, "I'll have you know, I killed my mother because she was scared of me. Whether or not you are now, you _are _going to die, and it _will _be by my hand, in cold. Fucking. Blood."

_Okay, bad idea.__ Bad, bad idea. Nope._

"Back off, bro, I have barrels at my beck and call." She weakly threatened. Where was a creepy teleporting naked man when you needed one? They pop up at the oddest of moments, and then when you're about to die by a bleach freak.

"What the everloving fuck _are _you talking about?" Jeff asked, before readying himself to plunge his blade into her throat and just _rip_. Rip that smooth skin into a mess of blood and severed flesh. Give him that satisfaction, as he backed off after completely destroying and mutilating her appearance, making it _beautiful_, as N carefully took work in gouging out her eyes and saving them for the jar at home, and as Slenderman would scold him, but proceed to remove every one of the girl's organs and replace them with plastic bags.

"_Jeff, you need to calm down._" Slenderman said, moving forward in an instant to take the boy by his shoulders, tentacles coming to wrap around his torso tightly. "_All we have left to do, is return home. Killing the two in there is all we had to do._"

N's voice became her own again and she nearly continued where the tall monster had left off. "Acting out of rage is _not _what you want to do here. You could get us into some deep shit. What you _do _want to do, is follow the orders we received." she said, voice droning.

Crap, Ellie was _so_ close to just peeing herself.

_Yes, please do go home._

She'd take her chances with Mooseman, who seemed to be bumping around in the hall like an idiot. Cautiously she took a step back away from them, then two – Jeff reached out and attempted to grab her, to have Slenderman suspend him with tentacles - and then she turned and fled down the hall. there was the sound of wood smacking something, a grunt, and then a bang. She's smacked mooseman so hard he hit the wall.

She was gone before he was up.

* * *

**So, this is a roleplay between my friend and I. We got bored, I got an idea for a creepypasta (that would be 'N', but it would unfold a bit differently), and wanted to work with just a simple idea of whatever. I don't know. This might not make much sense, but both of us indeed tried. Enjoy it or not, a review would be much appreciated. I'll have more up in awhile, but this is where I decided it would cut off nicely as a first chapter. Yeah.**


End file.
